


Thus from my lips

by MoxFirefly



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Times, NSFW, Porn with some plot, Romance, friends to lovers if you blink fast enought, romantic, soon nsfw, this is gonna be 3 chapter thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: A sneaking suspicion.3 situations.1 conclusion.Or where Donnie gets his first kiss and he’s a mess of emotions.A 3 parter.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s), Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 163





	1. Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> First two chapters are light af. I’ve never written like ROMANCE, but I’m feeling some type away.
> 
> Chapter 3 will have smut hence the rating. That will go up hopefully tonight or tomorrow the latest.
> 
> As always Donnie and reader are in their mid 20’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspo: Awaken by Dario Marianelli

Donnie’s lips were often a focal point between your conversations together.

He’d picked up on it one night at 4am. The buzz of his fourth cup of coffee vibrating within him. The conversation was light and soft spoken on the couch of the makeshift living room in the lair. You were wearing an oversized shirt, hands cupping a mug of hot chocolate. He smells the combination of the chocolate and a scent that’s so very you.

He watches your eyes slide from your mug and land on his mouth. Your pupils dilate and the softest sigh escapes your mouth.

Donnie picks up on everything, any breathing pattern, every slump of shoulders, hands fisting. You name it, he sees it. Does he know the technical aspects of why? Most certainly.

Does he fully understand the emotional possibilities? He’s still working on it.

Social cues and all. The gist of it he gets but sometimes he could be ignorant to it. 

Donnie expresses worry over new threats attacking New York. You reach and hand out to his knee and soothe as best as you can. It’s in the little details that he suspects something he’s often wondered about. Often and quietly wished for.

To be liked by the likes of you.  
To be desired like any normal man wishes to be.

Key word: **Normal**.

You stay up with him that night and he pushes the thoughts away.

________________

His suspicions grow more one rainy night standing on your fire escape.

Donatello’s soaked to the bone as you usher him in, scolding him about chest colds. He chuckles as you grab his glasses to dry the moisture. 

“It’s alright, honestly. I was close by, rain just caught me by surprise” His hands reach out to yours to take his glasses. You can’t help but lift your gaze and he’s there dripping wet, eyes squinting ever so slightly.

Your first instinct is to chuckle. 

He always did look precious without his glasses. An openness and vulnerability to him. He laughs with you knowing he must look ridiculous as he accumulates a puddle on your living room floor. 

“Duck down, dork” You manage between fits of giggles and he does, much like any request you could ask him, he complies wordlessly. You slide his glasses on, cheeks soar from smiling so much.

It’s there again, Donnie can’t help but feel it stab him in the chest. Your eyes on his lips, the orbs shake before they meet his gaze and he’s so close.

 _God he’s so close_.

A needle could drop and the sound would be deafening. Donnie sees it in slow motion, your hands cupping his cheeks, a tentative thumb swiping at a droplet of water running down his chin. _He can’t breath, he can’t breath, he can’t breath_.

Your thumb runs across his bottom lip and the gentleness of it guts Donnie. Why would you treat him as if he was a fragile gem, one of a kind and too precious. His breath catches in his throat and for a second he curses his anxiety thinking you might take it as fear.

Fear pushes Donnie.

It pushes him forward though.

His forehead resting against yours and your thumb explores the outline of his full lips. He can feel the slight anxious shake with each stroke. Your eyes close and Donnie wants to do the same but fuck this is beautiful to him.

No project, no victory, no nothing has been this beautiful than the energy leaving your body as you blindly take in every detail of his lips. 

Your breath is warm, fingers soft.

The ringing of his phone shatters it all and reality comes to the forefront.

“I-I’m sorry, I gotta-“ He sees Leo’s name blinking in tune to the music, he wants to hurl the device against the wall. “Duty calls” You say, face red and arms crossed. You’re suddenly preoccupied by the puddle.

When Donnie climbs out to the fired escape he looks back and sees you. Hands resting against your flushed cheeks. The very same thumb that had mapped out every line on his mouth presses against your lips.

Donnie doesn’t remember the last time his heart wanted to hammer out of his chest this badly.

_______________

Your touch ghost over his lips every day. Like being zapped by a taser at random moments. Every project he starts and or finishes isn’t distracting enough. 

Donnie walks by the kitchen where he sees you sitting with Mikey playing cards and laughing. The sound nest in his veins, the way your face breaks out into a smile, your excessive need to push back your locks. All of it maddening and infuriating to him.

He makes his way to the garage figuring he could work on the truck and try submerging his body and soul into repairs. Get this sensation on his lips to die down.

Push away how you smell so close to him, how ablaze your skin was, how sure he was...

He grabs a wrench and a few more tools and kneels next to a tire. 

It’s a couple of hours before you walk in bare feet, two bottles of water in hand and a soft smile.

Donnie’s messing with a tablet he’s thinking of hooking up to the truck when he hears he light steps. Will his heart ever stop what it does when it sees you? 

The large hoodie comes down to the middle of your thighs but Donnie catches a peak at some frilly shorts you keep down here for sleep overs. 

His mind wants to wander, your thighs, your spread thighs. Would you want him there? Lips so intimately pressed, the softness as they press against his face, your taste-

“Donnie? I asked if you were thirsty?” You’re holding out a bottle and he feels his throat go dryer. If only you knew what his minds eye could bring to him at the most inappropriate of times. 

“Yes, sorry, I’m a little scatter brained tonight” He reaches for the water, taking a big enough gulp to drink half of it. 

“What’s cooking in that big brain of yours? Trucks looking good by the way” Your hand runs across a panel he had been fixing, crouching to get a better look. “6 course meals worth of rewiring, soldering, upgrades- frankly it’s still a work in progress. Gotta get her perfect” Donnie discards the bottle and kneels next to you. 

“I’m sure she is, you’re just being critical as per usual” She looks over to you, hair messy and eyes smudged slightly In black from taking off her makeup no guess. _You’re staying over_ , he thinks absentmindedly. “I’m only critical when I know I can do better” He says matter of fact, his forefinger runs across your cheek. “Are you out of makeup wipes?” Your brows furrow but he sees the crimson appear across your cheeks and he secretly delights in it.

“Did I miss a spot?” You ask playfully. Donnie smiles, softly wiping the black smudge away. He’s aware how his hand fits against your cheek, massive digits prominent. Your were so small compared to him. The height difference something that often made your own skin flush when thoughts, more of , arose.

Donnie isn’t aware he’s been caressing your cheek for a solid two minutes until he feels you lean into it. He swallows but can’t stop. “It’s late... you should sleep soon” Your words are low and affectionate. Donnie wants to yank you forward, claim your mouth, show you what he’s fantasized every night in bed.

He’s stuck there, frozen and he can’t help but chant in his head, **loser loser loser**. Your eyes scan his mouth and it’s painful at this point.

Then you lean into his wrist and kiss the pulse point there. His body feels so warm, he’s never had a part of his kissed by a girl. 

A girl he can’t stop thinking about.

You linger before stealing a glance at him.

“Goodnight, Don” it’s whispered and he can sense your nerves making your knees weak as you stand.

He isn’t suspicious anymore.


	2. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie gets his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy me being an emotional wreck. I love this boy so much. He’s so much fun to write.
> 
> Song inspo: Melancholy by Alexey Konsenko

Donnie sits in his computer chair not really paying close attention to anything in front of him. 

He’s so distracted he barely registers the curtain that separates the lab from the living area being pulled back.

When a hand rest on his shoulder he almost can’t help the startled noise he makes. Embarrassing to his ears and apparently endearing to you. 

“Y/n! Shit, you scared me” Donnie half whispers. The rest of his brothers are close by sleeping, privacy was a tricky issue in the lair at times. “Didn’t meant to, sorry...” You smile shyly as Donnie sits up quickly concerned something might’ve happened. “Are you ok? Is something a matter?” He’s in protector mode in an instant but you shake your head. “Aside from Raph sleep fighting and Mikey mumbling, yes” You both chuckle quietly, he leans back relief washing over him.

Until you straddle his lap.

Donnie’s brain has never shut down, in this moment his servers were most certainly crashing.

He doesn’t get a word out when he feels your hands caress his face. Breathing picking up, in the dimly lit lab you can still make out his features, there’s a hesitation but it’s fear driven, it’s genesis being rejection.

“I- Donnie...” Your nerves are besting you, fuck you’re sitting in his lap and he’s shaking ever so much. In your haste you pull him close and hug him.

Donnie feels the air sucked out of his lungs. Your arms encircle him tightly, chest pressed against his plastron, thighs snugged against his own, face buried in the crook of his neck. He feels all the air rush out of you against his neck and God Donnie wants to sing, scream, throw up all at the same time.

You try to say it all with your arms, your lips at his neck with trying to fuse your body to his.

Donnie’s hands shake as he holds you close. Touch starved, mesmerized by how you feel and he feels his eyes well up. “Fuck..” He breathes out, overwhelmed by it all but you’re there kissing his neck and cheek.

He’s crying and embarrassed but you cup his face in your small hands. “Baby baby, it’s ok, it’s alright” You pepper his face with soft kisses and his fingers dig into your waist as he shakes.

Donnie never truly thought he’d feel this.

The intimacy overwhelms him in a bittersweet way.

His shaking subsides slowly as you both have your foreheads pressed against one another. 

And in a surprising twist Donnie is crashing his mouth against yours and he pours every last bit of what he can’t bring to say into the kiss.

You kiss him back with as much want and longing as you can muster. Every fear and desire and anxious thought pours over and god you’re hooked, lined and sinker. It’s just as you dreamt it would feel.

Natural.  
Meant to be.

Donnie’s hands grip your waist, as he kisses you. He feels the inexperience of knowing the mechanics but not the actual practice of it. But fuck he tries and you love it and you lead him.

He groans into your mouth when your tongue slips past his lips and _fuck don’t faint Donnie don’t fucking faint_.

You win this battle, dominating his mouth. When you moan against his lips you both hear a loud _shhh_ from somebody clearly still a sleep but aware of noises. You both pull apart but don’t separate. Looking into one another’s eyes, chests heaving, lips tingling.

Donnie half smiles and scoffs, his eyes flutter close when you wipe away at tear tracks on his cheeks. 

It’s a quiet understanding. Nothing needs to be said for now. 

You remain like that in his arms, softly caressing his neck, feeling his heart rate turn normal. His lips ghost over your hairline, arms encircling you tightly.

You know.

He knows.

It’s all that matters now.


	3. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie’s first time with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating for sure goes up here.
> 
> As usual you and Donnie are in your 20’s.
> 
> A little inspo song here are:
> 
> Like you do by Joji  
> Something about us by Daft Punk

Every nerve in his body feels on fire. The very essence of the woman before him engulfs his mind.

Donnie’s never felt this wired. Gun to his head this sensation is foreign, too palpable and so very inviting. How’d he end up here he thinks, privileged to experience something so beautiful and with you.

God you are everything. He couldn’t described perfection without picturing you in his mind.

A couple of months into his first kiss he finally finds himself alongside with you in a situation he’s often daydreamed about. 

Theory is one thing.  
Practice is a whole other ballpark.

“You with me there?” You playfully nudge your foot at the center of his plastron, the sensation foreign but welcomed. Donnie wraps his hands around your calf and nods. “Just...just a little nervous” His voice is hushed, the nook where his bed is set up is somewhat private. Somehow Raph understood the reason behind his nerves enough to drag their other two brothers out for the night.

“We don’t have to, you know? There’s no pressure” You can’t help but melt as his fingers dig into the muscles of your legs, soothing his own worries with soothing you. “I want to...I’d like to...” He swallows, eyes scanning your bare thighs, the intricate patterns of your underwear, black looks so desirable on you.

You drop your foot and scoot closer to him. The two of you on your knees. Your arms wrap around his neck. The color changing lights shift to a soft blue when you run your lips against his jaw. Donnie feels like he’s floating on a cloud with the soft caress. He hums at the scattered kisses across his neck. 

The loss of your lips jolts him and he almost complains when he sees you lean over to one of the tv’s he’s got rigged as a monitor which is playing a song. Donnie blushes when he hears it, it always did make him think of you.

“You make this for the occasion?” You poke light at him as your turn up the volume a little and he’s glad the ever changing colored lights hide his flush. “Just a regular playlist for when I’m relaxing” _and thinking of you_ , he can’t help but think. 

You smile chuckling softly as your hands reach behind your back and Donnie hears a small click and he feels his heart bounce in his rib cage.

Your bra is casted aside on the bed and you swear you’ve never seen Donnie’s eyes almost bug out. “C’mere dork” you half chuckle as you grab his hands.

It takes five seconds for Donatello to register where you’ve just placed his hands. 

He’s hyper aware of two things, firstly how gut wrenching soft your breast are and secondly that he’s actually fucking touching them. 

His grip is inquisitive, almost analyzing how two lumps of fat can be some of the most comforting and erotic things he could possibly hold. 

Analysis on hold when he hears you sigh out.

His brown eyes run up to meet your e/c eyes. He’s transfixed and enamored with the way you suck your bottom lip in. Your arms running up his forearms. The desire you exude.

Donnie leans down and kisses your throat and he experimentally pinches the pebbled nubs. The sound that exits your mouth has him smiling against your neck. You shift to lie back down but you beckon him closer and he gladly obliged by hovering over you. His mouth kisses a path from your neck to your chest. He feels your hands on his head when he takes a nipple in between his lips and it takes every cell in body to not scream when he hears a throaty moan escape you.

He was doing this, he was making you feel like this. Donnie couldn’t help but groan as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub. “Donnie, please...more” You whisper against his head, hands mesmerized by the texture of his shell. 

How can he deny you? 

His lips travel down stopping at the hem of your underwear and he looks up expectantly for your consent. “May I...?” You nod enthusiastically and that smile mixes with the red lights transitioning to clear and it melts you. Donnie slides them off as if he fears he’ll completely break them, inch by frustrating inch he reveals a prize he hopes to claim everyday until his final breath on this earth.

The underwear fall on his Xbox controller and the music vibrates along with his heart. Your legs spread and he’s overtaken with wanting to feel your thighs pressed against his cheeks hard enough he passes out.

God he’d gladly die in between these legs.

You almost squeak in surprises when he maneuvers himself enough to duck down and kiss your lips. Your hand flies to your mouth when his tongue runs over the slit and then he spreads you delicately and licks again.

Donnie moans, long and low at the taste, the warm inviting wetness. The softness of your thighs now nestled against his head. Your fingers running across the smooth dome of his head.

He actually prays the sheets will forever smell of you. He needs this scent imprinted for centuries to come. His tongue swirls around the sensitive bundle of nerves and he hears a muffled moan and thighs crushing his head, he’s glad he studied up on this.

He knew anatomy like any good doctor should. But this? This is beyond science and logic, this is primal and instinct and he can’t help but bury himself further until his snout is coated with your essence and he swears he hears something akin to his name.

Goodness you had strong thighs.

He steals a peak, cursing his glasses for not being there but he can make out your expression. Mouth agape, back arched and the harsh rise and fall of your chest as he eats you out earnestly.

Donnie feels your foot on his shell and the way it shakes when he engulfs your cunt and sucks like his life depends on it. He hears your hand smack down on the bed and a soundless scream that ends with a lengthy groan and you coating his mouth and chin with your juices. You full body shiver as he finishes up with one last long lick.

“Fucking hell!” You try to slow your breathing down as Donnie sheepishly licks his lips. “Was that good?” He’s breathing hard and your smile is infectious. “Good? Don’t sell yourself short” You can literally see his ego inflate and the confidence boost makes him so very aroused. 

You both manage his underwear off and he’s already dropped out, you can’t help when your eyes go wide. “Um you have...” You’re cut off when he reaches under the pillow and produces a small bottle of lube. “We love a man who’s prepared” You smile as he uncaps it but offer your hands. He squeezes a sizable amount which you rub all over his length.

Donnie bites the inside of his cheek enough to feel blood. The sensation of your hands running up his cock has him shakey. “Fuck, y/n easy easy” He pleads and you grin. “Hmm?” You hum, slowly running a thump over the sensitive head. Donnie leans back and is fascinated with the sight. 

Your naked body, legs over his strong thighs, hands wrapped around his cock pumping him slowly. It takes him reciting the entire table of elements to not cum right then and there. His hands gently stop your ministrations. “Torture me later, please” You arch a brow at his request, saving that for later indeed.

Donatello lines himself up at your entrance and ever slowly pushes in. Not fully, he’s aware at your hiss and he’s more than ready for this to be tricky for a few minutes. He manages the head and he feels small hands grip his wrists and a whine. “S-Slower?” Wow his voice is shakey. You nod, bitting down on your bottom lip. 

Half way in you’re breathing heavily and nudging him forward with your feet. Donnie grabs your waist in a vice like grip once he’s fully sheathed inside. This is it, this is how he dies and he’s never welcomed death with a smile. He’s careful not to collapse on you but he wants you close and by the looks of it so do you. He’s so big and your face is basically against his plastron but he holds you and presses kisses to the side of your head.

Every single fiber of his being is on fire. His cock is warm and gripped tight. Your sweaty skin sticks to his reptilian one. He’s thrusting deep and slow, savoring every debauched sound he pulls out of you. Your hands grip the back of his thighs and the way Donnie shutters and moans has you grinning like a mad woman.

He really does his best to hold on but you reassure him, this is about him, to let go. You’re close when he starts to cum, something resembling your name and a long breathless moan leave him as he buries himself as deeply and you can possibly take him. The sensation has you manic and scattering your fingers to your clit but Donnie beats you to it. Thrusting the last of his release into you as he rubs your clit. His mouth is open, breathing hard coming down from his high when he feels you tighten and he moans with the over sensitivity as your climax over takes you.

All 300+ pounds of mutant turtle lay on you and you’re so content you don’t mind. “I’m-im crushing you, sorry” He mutters out next to your left breast. You pat his shell. “Crush away baby” Your voice is hoarse as you both laugh.

Donnie nuzzles you and small churrs escape him when you rub his cheek.

This is certainly something the two of you could get used to.


End file.
